


Once Upon A Tummy

by justanotherbellyfan



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 03:00:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10402272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbellyfan/pseuds/justanotherbellyfan
Summary: Graham is into BBWs and Emma is determined to steal him from Regina. Who ends up with who is to be found out.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have seen a few episodes from seasons 1 and 2. I just started watching Once Upon A Time from the beginning. I'm on episode 7 and I like it so I felt like making a fanfiction. Since I'm only on episode 7 the characters could be ooc. If you have any tips you can comment them.

“What does she have that I don’t?” Emma asked.

“Because it ain’t a charming personality that’s for sure.”

“Maybe Graham just likes bad girl types.” Mary Margret replied.

“Yeah that’s what it is.” Emma said. Mary didn’t quite catch the sarcasm in her voice.

“Is it really a great idea to stand outside her house like this?” Mary Margret asked.

“Who cares.” Emma grumbled.

She watched Graham move his hand down Regina’s waist. And Emma became even more confused.

“I really don’t get it. I have a much better body. I mean look at this.” Emma said.

“Emma keep it down!” Mary Margret whispered. She looked across the road.

Emma lifted her shirt and so Mary Margret could see her washboard abs.

“You see what I mean?” Emma asked.

Mary Margret looked across the road again. She had to admit Emma had a point. Emma had her 6 pack. Regina had grown a little soft. Her tummy was starting to poke slightly out of her dress.

Graham moved his hands down her waist and to her belly. That’s where they stayed. And for longer then Emma wanted she watched him rub in circles.

Emma crossed her arms and she pouted.

“Or maybe Graham’s into big girls.” Mary Margret said.

“Seriously?” Emma groaned.

“Or it could be that he just likes her the way she is.” Mary Margret said. She was trying to be reassuring but only ended up making Emma roll her eyes harder.

“Seriously?” Emma repeated herself.   
“I don’t even know which one of those statements was worse.”

“Probably the second one.” Mary Margret answered.

“How’d you reach that conclusion?” Emma asked. She stared at the couple again. Graham kissed Regina goodnight his hands lingered on her slightly formed love handles. The mayor put her hand on top of his. He kissed her and opened the door for her. Emma watched Regina step inside and he closed the door for her.

“At least you have a chance to win him if he likes big girls.” Mary Margret said.

“What are you trying to say?” Emma asked.

“Meet me at the diner tomorrow.” Mary said. She winked.

Emma looked at her rock solid abs. Was she really willing to give them up for a shot at Graham. She watched him yawn and stretch. Now she could see just how chiseled his arms were.   
“Oh yeah I am.” She said.

The diner was busy when Emma walked in. “Great everyone is gonna stare.” Emma muttered.

She sat down in the booth Mary Margret picked out for them.

“I already ordered you a lot.” Mary Margret announced. She looked pleased with herself.

“I’m sure if you finish it all you’ll have his attention.” Mary added.

Emma followed her stare. In the corner of the diner Graham was working on his own meal.

Ruby put the first few plates on the table. Cheeseburgers and fries looked like they would start her meal. Emma didn’t give herself time to think about what she was about to do. If she gave it too much thought she knew she wouldn’t do it. She took the first cheeseburger and scarfed it down as quickly as she could. And then she took the next one. She only stopped when Mary Margret suggested that she wipe her hands. She was still chewing so she nodded and wiped them off. 3 cheeseburgers and 2 plates of fries down Ruby came back with a few plates of sausage.

Emma rubbed her aching belly. It was growing taunt and round. She was completely bloated. She looked as stuffed as she felt.

“I don’t think I can finish that. You want the rest?” Emma asked.

“I don’t know do you want Graham or not?” Mary Margret asked.

She cut a piece of the sausage and held the forkful out. Emma stared at the chunk of meat. Feeling the sizable bump situated on her middle she groaned.

“Really I can’t. Any more and I’ll burst.” Emma replied. She pushed the fork away from her mouth.

Emma stood up and stretched giving her shirt the chance to ride up and display her belly to the whole dinner. She was nearly ready to ask Ruby for the bill when the bell tinkled. Someone just stepped into the diner. And that someone made Emma’s appetite return in full. She wouldn’t lose to Regina.

Regina spared her only a passing glare as she walked to Graham.

Emma picked the fork up and dug in.

“I knew you wouldn’t give up that soon.” Mary Margret said. She gave Emma’s belly an encouraging pat.

“I never give up.” She replied through a mouth full of food.


End file.
